The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
When a distributed application has a performance issue, it may require more than one person to diagnose the cause and determine a solution. Gathering several people to diagnose a performance issue for a network application can be difficult. People are often in different locations and working from different computers. Problem solving performed over the phone, or using a network-based meeting service, makes it very difficult to collaborate ideas and determine solutions to performance issues in complex applications.
There is a need in the art for providing an improved collaboration system for working through performance issues in network based systems.